


Secrets

by Grollow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hm. This doesn't even really have a plot, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, chest pains, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grollow/pseuds/Grollow
Summary: A night where secrets and feelings come out.
Relationships: Grimm & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Right. I don't know how to categorize this fic. It's like, a headcanon that I have that I wrapped up in a fic tortilla shell LMAO but like, if you enjoyed it then sweet.
> 
> This took me a lot longer than it should have but! At least I got it done!
> 
> Now onto... other things >:3c

Their chest hurts.

it's a dull, aching pain that is more bothersome than it is painful, but it feels sharp when they move or turn their body in any way. Luckily for Hollow, they've perfected the art of staying absolutely still a long time ago.

It has become familiar at this point - something that they will never look forward to, but they've learned to expect it.

In hindsight, they wish they had not have stabbed themself so recklessly back then. One big and clean stab wound might've stopped hurting altogether at this point, instead of many big and messy wounds.

But they weren't blessed with the gift of foresight. They wonder if their Father's gift had allowed him to see his beloved Pure Vessel attacking themself, desperate to end the pain of an existence that he has brought unto them.

Hollow forces themself to avoid those thoughts by turning their head to look at their partner sitting beside them reading a book, providing comfort in a situation where all he can do is keep them company as he's unable to take away their discomfort.

They take in his smooth, round, and heart-shaped face, and the sea of very light, almost transparent freckles scattered across it. They look at his dark, almost feathery eyelashes, and the way his brow line slightly creases - a habit he has when he's focused on something.

The more they focus on something else, the less they notice the ache in their chest, and the faster it goes away.

Their staring doesn't go unnoticed. Grimm shifts his eyes to them and he puts down his book.

"Are you feeling better, my dear?"

They carefully move their head from side to side, their way of saying "Sort of." But they slowly turn their palm upward, nudging Grimm's hand with it in such a feather-like touch that it almost tickles. Grimm takes the hint and puts his hand in theirs, intertwining their fingers together. Their chest almost feels lighter now.

Hollow leans their head back against the headboard and starts trying to relax the tension their shoulders that came from staying still for a long period of time. They focus on the weight and warmth of their partner's hand, letting serve as an anchor - something they can hold onto so they don't float away. It's nice. It's calming. They'll try to remember to tell him that later.

"Love." Grimm grabs their attention. His head is turned towards them, but it's tilted to the side in thought. "Do you..." He pauses, almost hesitating of what he's wanting to say. After a moment he looks resolutely at Hollow as he comes to a decision. "Would you like to hear a story? it might help distract you from your pain a bit."

He grins at them when they squeeze his hand in confirmation.

"I wish to tell you something about my Troupe. You know that, no matter how long we may stay together, you can never truly join it, yes?" Another squeeze. He nods. "There's a reason for that. In order to collect the Nightmare Flames we need to keep the Nightmare Heart alive, we travel to decaying kingdoms and harvest the dying essence that float all over it. With enough essence we can make a Flame. And what causes a kingdom's death? The death of its people."

Hollow's chest is slowly feeling better, the pain not completely gone yet, but their stillness is now a result of their intrigue for the story. Grimm has never talked to them about how his Grimm Troupe works - but they haven't really made an effort to _ask_ either; they personally don't like talking about their own past that much. Grimm sighs as he continues, his brow line creasing again, and Hollow resists the urge to let go of his hand to try to smooth it out.

"Every person has essence in their soul that can only be collected after they have died. More deaths means there's more essence around for us to have. My sister used to compare us to vultures in that sense. I suppose she was pretty accurate in her description."

"However... Sometimes we come across souls that persist after death. Souls that have such a strong and powerful desire to live that it refuses to be turned into essence, or even a spirit for that matter. Unfortunately, only a sudden and tragic death could cause a soul to have that much determination. But the Heart sees _promise_ in those souls. It brings them back to life, gives them another chance to live, and all they have to do in return is to stay in my Troupe and serve it forever. For eternity. I couldn't tell you what being in that situation feels like - you'd have to ask Brumm and Divine yourself."

Grimm inhales deeply, and exhales with a noticeable sense of relief. Hollow wonders just how long he's wanted to talk to someone other than his Troupe members about this.

He leans against them. "That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry that it wasn't a very good story."

Hollow nuzzles his head, confident in moving as their chest pain had eased by now. They released his hand and turn to sign at him.

"Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me. I love you."

Grimm's eyes widen marginally, and they feel a wave of embarrassment come over them.

They've never said that to him before. They're so used to saying it to their family that it came out naturally, almost instinctively.

But even if they didn't mean to say it, that doesn't mean it's not how they feel. They do love him - like how the rain yearns for the sky, or how the Moon cradles the ocean. It's a love that feels like home. It's a love that feels like love.

Grimm recovers faster than they do. He looks down to grab their hand again.

"And I you," he admits quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't, but I do. Very much so."

He looks back up to smile at them, and Hollow thinks it looks sweeter than any piece of honeycomb ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blows Kazoo* AAAAAAAAAAAAA All I do is scream!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
